


Only The Walls Remains

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Where’s mom?” I whined, well aware that I had touched my father’s weakest point pretty hard.<br/>“Bu, we’ve talked about this. There’s only you and me now.” My father picked up one of my hands and kissed it. “Let’s not ruin this, okay? You know I love you and I’d do anything for you, but, right now I want us to hang out with someone new. If that's alright with you.” He kissed up my arms and up my face until he planted a big one upon my forehead. It made me smile. “Please, will you behave good for me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Walls Remains

**Author's Note:**

> You can check my full archive out here: [myukisbyxer](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com)

I couldn’t bring myself to like the man standing in the doorway hugging my father so wholeheartedly. He was strange and it felt threatening. But, I couldn’t tell what made me feel this way because his eyes were bright, his face was smiling and he also brought a smile to my father’s lips. There was nothing wrong with this man and I disliked that more than I disliked the silence that had just been broken. Maybe it was because this man was the first other person than us to have entered our home in over two years. Maybe it was because I knew he’d take over from where our mother left us.

“How is the little one?” The man bent down and tried to ruffle my hair. I retreated behind my father and refused to let him touch me.

“He’s a bit shy. Don’t worry it’ll pass.” My father sounded tiredly amused and I could feel how he leant forward to give the man another hug. As if the one he had been greeted with wasn’t enough. “Manabu, don’t be rude. Say hello to Kai now.” There was a long pause before he sighed, turned around and gripped my arms. “Don’t worry, Bu. Everything will be just fine.” He squatted in front of me so that he could look into my eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. The man called Kai sat down next to him and smiled.

“Hey, Manabu, my name is Kai. I’m sure we’ll be good friends one day. But for now let’s just shake hands and say hello.” He held up a hand and expected me to touch it. I refused and hid my face against my father’s chest. “Well, I didn’t expect us to become friends the very first day. But, I sure hoped that you’d say hello to me.”

“Bu, come on. Just take his hand.” My father tried to bend open the grip I had around his shirt but I still refused to touch him.

“Where’s mom?” I whined, well aware that I had touched my father’s weakest point pretty hard.

“Bu, we’ve talked about this. There’s only you and me now.” My father picked up one of my hands and kissed it. “Let’s not ruin this, okay? You know I love you and I’d do anything for you, but, right now I want us to hang out with someone new. If that's alright with you.” He kissed up my arms and up my face until he planted a big one upon my forehead. It made me smile. “Please, will you behave good for me?” He poked softly at my nose and I nodded reluctantly.

“So, hello, my name is Kai.” The man smiled again and I finally looked at him still with my body plastered against my father’s chest. Well, he made my father smile. That was enough. For now.

“Hi.” I let him touch my hand and I shook it loosely. “Manabu.”

“Hey, Manabu. You seem like a sharp kid. Mind me if I ask what your favorite food is?” The way this man talked made me want to try everything he suggested we’d do. But still, I couldn’t bring myself to like him. I thought about mom and how he had left us about two years ago. Left both me and my father in shock for a couple of slow, dark, silent years. It was agonizing to think that this man had just walked past our house in a search for a dog that wasn’t even his a couple of weeks ago. And to think that he had cut off the silence and even invited himself over in such a short time. It hurt. He had unknowingly done more for my father in less than two minutes than I had over two years.

Threatened.

That’s how I felt.

 

** >Kai’s Point Of View**

This kid has gone through a rough time. I can’t feel so shattered every time he rejects me. It’s a part of his defense system. He doesn’t like new people, I understand that. But, it almost seems like he haven’t had much interaction with other people besides his father since they got abandoned either. Poor soul. I’ve got to show him my best side so that he doesn’t have to feel rejected or insecure around me. That’s the last thing I’d want to happen.

“What are you thinking about?” Rui put his nose down my neck and I squirmed at the tickling feeling running up my back and I could feel his hands place themselves upon my hips.

“What are you on about? Behave or Manabu will really think that I want to replace his mother.” I smiled. The gentle way this man treated me thrilled me. I don’t really know what was so appealing with this man, but he had something extra that I couldn’t get enough of. Maybe it was because of the kid. Maybe it was because of the long term depression surrounding this house ‘cause oh god this place needed some smiles and a proper cleansing. And I was determined to stay at least until the latter problem was solved.

“But, you smell so good.” Rui groaned against my neck. I tried to gently elbow him away from me.

“We’ll get to that later.” I nudged him and he let me go, but didn’t give up on teasing me and snatched away a piece of the pepper I was cutting. “Hey, cut that out. Or you won’t get anything.”

“What is he doing?” Manabu approached from behind me and I was a little startled. But, I was relieved that the kid had started to talk to me so that I didn’t have to force a conversation upon him.

“He’s stealing the food.” I smiled and was aware that the child behind me was running back and forth. Suddenly a stool was placed next to me, he climbed onto it and looked at what I was doing. “And I said that if he didn’t quit he wouldn’t get any food. ‘Cause there wouldn’t be anything left.” I heard how Rui chuckled and left the kitchen and by the sound that followed he had started to set up the table.

“Dad never cooks anymore. That must be why he’s stealing.” The kid was adorable but the frown across his forehead made me think twice. I didn’t know if he was troubled ‘cause of what he had just said or if his thoughts were back to his mother again.

“Is that so?” I chose to remain indifferent in this case. It wouldn’t help if I pitied him.

“Yeah, but he cooked all the time when mom was around. So, this is the first time I get to taste another person’s food.”

“Really? You haven’t even tasted any of your grandmother’s food?” I chuckled as the frown deepened on the child’s face.

“No, mom’s mom never visited us and dad’s mom is nuts.”

“Nuts? Who said that?” The way the child had phrased that sounded so cute in my ears. I bet that it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Maybe his mom was a bit difficult to deal with, but nuts? I can’t believe that. This man was way too modest to have had a mother like that.

“Dad did.”

“Really now?” I chuckled. “Well, the more you know.” I heard the footsteps come back into the kitchen.

“What are you two talking about?” Rui’s voice was heard before his body appeared in the kitchen door frame and Kai winked at a little distressed Manabu.

“We’re talking about your chubby stomach and that you should be better off if you laid off with the middle night snacks.” I said with a teasingly pouty smile and giggled a little when I got an offended slap across my head.

“You’re one to talk.” Rui muttered, but I couldn’t help but laugh at that statement.

“Me? But, this one’s healthy compared to yours!” He groaned and had to walk a little detour while scratching his head before he came back and just shook his head. “Lay off with the middle night snacks and you might get one as healthy as mine!”

“Alright, alright.” Rui threw his hands up in the air. “I give up. I understand when I’m not wanted.” He went out of the kitchen again and I chuckled. The little kid next to me had eyes as large as tea cups and he looked like he didn’t understand what had just happened.

“Hey, Manabu. Would you like to help me out a little?” With that nod I understood that he was slowly progressing on accepting me as a friend. And I couldn’t be happier about it. But, it turned out to be a lot harder to teach him than I thought. Especially when he was handling the knife. I had to constantly not only guide the hand that held the knife but also the hand that held the pepper so that he wouldn’t cut one or two fingers off. For now, I wasn’t worried about his mental health.

**** >Rui's Point Of View****

****

The dinner had gone well. Kai had talked constantly and managed to get a couple of sentences out of both Bu and me before he had rose up to do the dishes and left us alone. Bu immediately climbed up and sat down in my lap when the other disappeared out of sight and I asked him what he thought about Kai now that they’ve talked a little. He shrugged his shoulders and wore a wrinkle on his forehead while he was thinking. But, in the end he said that Kai was alright.

My little treasure then forced me to go and watch TV with him. His head rested in my lap and I couldn’t think of anything else than that I felt like a bastard for leaving Kai alone to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I should’ve done that instead of him. But, the smile the man shone up in when he saw that Bu was half asleep across my lap told me that I didn’t need to worry. He joined us for the rest of the evening, sometimes making a comment here and there about the actresses, the shows or the commercials that went on forever.

“Shall we put him to bed?” Kai whispered quietly. His fingers went softly through the brown fringe and Bu’s hand went up to chase him off. My treasure was truly worn out. He could barely open his eyes when I fumbled around to get a grip underneath his legs and back. He only whined a little when I lift him up and carried him away, but other than that he was completely out for the count. I put him to bed and tucked him in as well as I could. It had been a long time since I did something like this and I could feel how I had missed it.

I placed a kiss on top of his forehead and whispered good night to him. There was an overwhelming feeling in my chest, it was almost like a deep sorrow. I had really let myself go and neglected him during these two struggling years. He’d probably suffered more than I had during all of this. And that wasn’t anything I was proud of. It was the other way around. I almost hated myself for it. But, all of those feelings changed when I closed the door and felt a couple of hands surround my cheeks. That smile healed everything inside me and I couldn’t stay upset when he pulled me in for a kiss.

“I think you’ve got a real warrior in there.” Kai whispered. “He’s made great progress today. You should be proud of him.” Those hands guided me to follow after him and we went inside the bedroom.

“Are you sure?” I whispered back to him. It did feel better when he said that but I still couldn’t let go of that feeling of hate for letting everything shatter like this.

“Yes, I’m very sure. And he’s got a reasonable father to guide him through it.” Kai continued to whisper and pulled my shirt off.

“I don’t know about that.” I muttered, mostly because I knew I hadn’t done crap until Kai had walked into my life.

“Well, I know that for sure.” He kissed me on my lips and neck. “You just need some guidance as well. You’re both just like two lost children. Let me take care of that.”

“Please marry me.” I mumbled, fully aware of the fact that I couldn’t get married to this man until I had divorced my last wife. Wherever he was. Kai gave up a warm chuckle against my throat.

“First things first. I’ll think about it, okay?” He wrapped his arms around my neck and guided me down to the bed. “Let’s see how good you are in bed first.” He chuckled as I groaned. It felt good that he was teasing me, it made me more relaxed and I could go through the events of today without any troubles.

“Take it easy. I still haven’t forgiven you for the chubby joke before.” I pinned up his hands and he laughed as I placed kisses up his shoulder and neck.

“You’re one to talk. Wasn’t this conversation about marriage just a second ago?” I loosened my pants and grabbed the lube on the nightstand that I hadn’t bothered to hide ever since my wife left me.

“And whose fault was that?” I muttered and loosened Kai’s belt. His pants slid off easily and he even chased his underwear down his legs and motioned for me to help him get it off.

“Well, I wasn’t the one bringing the subject up.” Kai laid back and let his legs rest just beneath my elbows. I couldn’t help but take a couple of seconds to look at him properly. His smile faltered a little when the silence surrounded us. He suddenly began to chuckle and began to unbutton his shirt. Just something he did to release the sudden tension between us. I leant over his body to kiss him softly on his lips and let him slide my underwear off of my legs.

“It’ been too long since I’ve been this close to another human being.” I let my fingers travel across the pale chest and Kai grabbed my cheeks to kiss me softly.

“I guess we’re in the same boat then.” He smiled embarrassedly at me and put a hand around my shoulder. Pulling me down with him. I felt shivers all over my skin as his belly rubbed against my length. I suddenly had trouble breathing and function properly. His legs wrapped around my waist as he kissed my jawline. I couldn’t think while his length was pressing up against my stomach as well. All I could do was answering his kisses sloppily. “Here, let me.” He grabbed the lube and popped up the cap.

“You sure?” I didn’t even know why I asked. It was clear that I couldn’t do a thing without fumbling for air or sense. Kai smiled softly against my ear and kissed it. Confirming that it was okay. And before I knew it lubed up fingers touched my arousal and pumped it. He let his fingers slide up and down my length as I buried my nose down his neck. I think I whimpered I’m not sure, but at least Kai didn’t comment or laugh about it.

“Touch me.” He whispered close to my ear. Covering my fingers up in lube as well. He guided my hand down below his waist and made me touch him. Soft noises escaped from the mouth beneath me and it drove me crazy. I couldn’t believe that someone like this was lying in my bed and begged to be touched. “Slip one in.” He whispered.

“You’re so beautiful.” I mumbled. It came automatically as I touched his balls and made my way down to his entrance. This time Kai laughed the softest of laughs.

“I said slip one in.” Kai’s back arched as I pushed past his entrance and felt the heat of his insides for the first time. I wanted to savour this moment. I leant down again and let our lips engage in another kiss. We stayed like that for a while and pulled away first after we both went out of breath. “What are you waiting for? Slip another one in.” Kai punched my chest playfully and chuckled when I did exactly what he had asked for. “I can’t believe I have to ask for everything.” He said with a smile and engaged me in another deep kiss.

“Sorry.” I mumbled and scissored him carefully. Not wanting to damage him in the slightest. Soft moans reached my ears and I was once again robbed of my thoughts. It sounded so heavenly pleasant. I wanted to listen to his soft voice all night long. But, it seemed as if Kai had other plans as he began rock against my fingers. I took that as a motion to slip a third finger inside of him. And I couldn’t be more right. His back arched so much his chest pressed against mine and a sharp hiccup noise was heard against my lips.

“Yes, touch there again, please.” He barely managed to finish his sentence as I once again brushed against what I could assume was his prostate. Nails bore down my back and I started to place kisses along his neck and chest. Feeling him claw my back every time I brushed against that same spot. “That’s enough.” Fingers wrapped around my hand and pulled me out. “Condom?”

“Right here.” I muttered and bent over to the nightstand again. I grabbed a couple of them just in case I’d break one. I couldn’t trust myself at this time. Kai’s hands were up to help me out in a matter of seconds. And within a moment of tearing sounds and rustling with the package his fingers grabbed my length and gave it a few squeezes. He rolled the rubber up my length and laid back. His legs wrapped around my waist again and pulled me close.

“Do I have to ask for this one as well?” Kai whispered. I nodded in a try to tease him, but before I could think his hands were on the back of my head and he pulled me in close to his mouth. “Fuck me, please.” He breathed. I immediately caved in and pressed my erection against his entrance. Pushing past slowly as I didn’t want to ‘cause him any harm. I was halfway in before I pulled out again. Starting a slow pace that took me further and further inside him with every thrust.

“I’m not going to last long.” I mumbled mostly to myself. But, when I received a kiss and comforting squeeze on my shoulder I realized I had been heard.

“If you touch me that’s not gonna be much of a problem.” Kai smiled and guided my hand below his waist again.

“With pleasure.” I started to quicken the pace. My fingers touched up and down his hardness while trying to keep me from going over the edge just yet. The soft moans coming from the male beneath me was addicting. I tried to focus on gaining them more than on my own pleasure. But, eventually I couldn’t hold back any more and came inside him. I was still rubbing Kai’s length and he released with an arched back within seconds. He made the cute hiccup noise again as his load landed on both of us. His body trembled and he pulled me in for a kiss.

“That was amazing.” He whispered. Chills went up my back. His voice was hoarse and he sounded worn out.

“You are amazing.” I whispered back and received a playful punch again and a chuckle.

“But, I’ll need another round to see if you can keep up the quality.” He smiled. I bit down his neck and he squealed pleasantly low. My thoughts started to wrap around the situation again. I wonder how long it will take for Bu to accept Kai as his new mother. No, wait. Kai had to accept to become a part of our broken family first. Then I’ll bring Bu into the progress. Even though it seemed like it was going well between them. But, Bu was still very hard to read. And so was Kai, but I also felt that if there were two people who could solve a situation like this, it would be those two. I couldn’t feel more confident about that.


End file.
